


After the Siege

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Daltonverse Big Bang, Gen, vague mentions of other surprise Windsors :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020 Week 1: Day 1 - Windsor HouseWindsor boys break the boundaries. A prefect's reflection post Chapter 28. No true spoilers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	After the Siege

Despite any explosions inside, despite any property (or human) damage that transpired, and despite the parents milling about outside and all the chaos that had occurred over the past week, Windsor house, as always, was still standing. And so was a boy who had inhabited it for the last four years. He let out an exhale of relief as he ducked through the doors, feeling relaxed for the first time maybe all semester.

_ Crash _ . Identical laughs. "Why were the Nerf guns still unpacked?" someone yelled from somewhere upstairs.

“To defend the barricade!”

"Someone help me get my motorcycle back downstairs."

" _ Why was it in our room in the first place _ ?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to it with all the people around!"

The prefect calmly walked through to the common room, where all the relics of Windsors past and present were being restored to their rightful places.

_ Thud _ . "Ouch…"

"I told you to be careful, those are heavy!"

"I am perfectly capable of doing this, Shane. ...now help me reach the top shelf?"

"Yes, sir."

He kept walking to the staircase, to ascend the 20 steps - he sometimes counted to induce a false sense of order - with which he had become too familiar with.

Some sort of showtune - RENT maybe? - played from a boombox accompanying two harmonizing voices.

On the next level, a boy in plaid held a sachet of salt that a boy in black was using to meticulously reline windowsills.

Another room had a suspicious bubbling sound coming from a potentially forgotten Bunsen burner, but the prefect thought it might actually be fitting if the happy day was christened with a good old-fashioned Windsor explosion.

Finally, Charlie Amos slipped into his room, closing the door softly behind him, and plopping down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his mind quiet as much as possible with the constant activity of his dormitory beneath him.

“Alright there, Westwood?” he spoke vaguely to the corner he suspected the recording device to be.

A speaker crackled to life. “Never better, Chaz. And yourself?”

“Never better.” Charlie reached for the pin adorning his letterman jacket, unfastening it. He never could’ve known when he received the pin freshman year what it would mean to him now. “Hey, Han?”

“Yeah, Charlie?”

“Do you reckon I did alright?” he asked, cornflower blue eyes shining as he gazed fondly upon the blue and gold shield.

“Alright? Charlie, you’re the best damn prefect we could’ve asked for.”

He smiled. He reckoned that wasn't too bad a way to leave the best dorm he could’ve asked for.


End file.
